1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a working machine, and, more particularly, to a working machine, such as a drilling machine for working a workpiece, such as a wood material.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional working machine 1 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 7 is used for working a workpiece (not shown), such as a wood material and comprises a work table 11 for placing the workpiece, a limit unit 12 movably mounted on the work table 11 to retain the workpiece, a working mechanism 13 movably mounted on the work table 11 and movable relative to the workpiece, and a drive unit 14 mounted on the work table 11 to drive the working mechanism 13 to move relative to the work table 11 and the workpiece. The working mechanism 13 includes a working tool 131, such as a drill tip, and a motor 132 for driving the working tool 131. In operation, the working mechanism 13 is driven by the drive unit 14 to move relative to the work table 11 and the workpiece, so that the working tool 131 of the working mechanism 13 is rotated and sunk into the workpiece to drill a hole in the workpiece.
However, the user has to hold the workpiece by his one hand and to operate the drive unit 14 by his other hand, thereby causing inconvenience to the user. In addition, the user has to hold the workpiece by his one hand so that the working tool 131 of the working mechanism 13 easily hurts the user's one hand, thereby causing danger to the user.